


Light Up The Night

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Christmas, College AU, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, destieladventcalender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: College roommates Dean and Cas attend a winter carnival hosted by their university featuring a massive ferris wheel. What Dean didn't realize, however, was that ferris wheels actually go up high.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the [destieladventcalender](http://www.destieladventcalender.tumblr.com) on tumblr, and I hope you enjoy!

_Go to the Winter carnival_ , Sam said. _It’ll be fun_ , Sam said. _You’ll go up on the ferris wheel_ _like you always wanted_ , Sam said.

Dean had about thirty different reasons to punch his kid brother right now, but he can’t do any of them because both hands are firmly grasped to the pole that is in the center of their ferris wheel cart overlooking the entire Kansas University College campus. It’s the annual Light Up KSU event student knight, which means they get a bunch of kiddie rides and a big ass skating rink in front of the college arena to try to get even more money for the university, not like paying a crap ton of money for tuition alone gets you anywhere these days. But hey, a few bucks for sketchy carnival rides, glow in the dark wristbands, and falling on your ass in front of Castiel while skating? KSU’s got you covered.

But Cas, Dean’s ever annoying dorky roommate, asked him to go for once, and that is how Dean found himself fifty feet up in the air in a rickety old ferris wheel overlooking the entire stretch of university below him and trying his best to not hyperventilate over the fact that he absolutely hates ferris wheels. He shut his eyes the minute he sat down in the damn thing and hasn’t looked back. I’m gonna kill Sam when I get off this damn thing.

“Who the hell just went ‘yeah, let’s make a giant ass circle and place it in the sky! People will die to pay to go on it,’” Dean manages to get out through gritted teeth. In truth he hadn’t heard a single sound that meant the thing was moving yet, but for all he knew it could all be one big hallucination at this point.

“Dean…” Cas’s voice betrayed the fact that he was sporting a giant smile on his face. Dean still hadn’t opened his eyes. 

“What Cas? We’re on a giant circular deathtrap that’s God knows how old and it’s starting to get too damn cold—“

“Dean,” Cas tries again.

“—and I get that Christmas is, what, five days away or something but that doesn’t mean we’ll live to see it ‘cause this thing’ll topple over before—“

“Dean!” Dean felt two hands encircle his own around the poll and damn is Dean not happy his head is bowed and toward the floor right now. Otherwise he wouldn’t be able to blame the red on his face from the cold. 

“… Y-yeah Cas?” He answers tentatively, refusing to look up and instead focusing on the warmth he felt on his hands.

“The ferris wheel hasn’t even started moving yet.”

“…What.” It was only then that Dean opened his eyes to look at the fact that yes, they had yet to move a single inch. The swaying he thought equated to height was actually his unintentional pushing and pulling of the poll while they waited. The guard at the post of where the line is was staring at Dean like this was the biggest thing that’s happened to him the entire semester.

For the record, he wished the ferris wheel would have toppled over that second, but instead it started up. Everything happened quickly then.

Due to the sudden sound of the ride now beginning its ascent, Dean found himself white-knuckling Cas’s hands from across the seat, inadvertently pulling him closer until Castiel’s face was right near the poll itself (and Dean’s face, for that matter). 

“S-sorry,” Dean apologized when he finally was able to process the .5 second decision with now very clear, very blue eyes staring at him across the poll. “Got jumpy I guess,” he went to free Cas’s hands from his death grip before composing himself to endure this damn ride and get off in one piece when Cas pulled Dean’s hands back, enclosing them within two pairs of green gloves that originally belonged to Dean but were now infinitely Castiel’s.

“It is alright,” Castiel smiled back at him before Dean felt his hands being squeezed. “I much rather enjoy this view than I do the university’s.

Dean felt his heart restart after a few beats. “Y-You know that’s my line right?” The teeth chattering was totally the cold… not the fact that Dean was having trouble processing Cas actually flirting with him.

“Yes it is, but it is also very true considering I cannot see campus at all without any light,” Castiel deadpanned.

Dean played along, getting back into his and Cas’s normal groove. “Kinda funny since it’s called ‘Light up KSU, huh,’” he felt himself getting distracted until the ferris wheel stopped entirely at the very top of the circle. Great. Had to stop at the damn top like some cliché hallmark movie…

Dean’s mind started moving before he realized he was speaking. “We’re gonna topple any second now. I mean can you feel this wind? Santa’s gonna have a shit time piloting through this, but he’ll have less kids to come to at least since we’ll be pancakes––“

“Dean,” This time Cas takes the initiative to place his hands on Dean’s face to get him to stop speaking. “You do know I asked you here for a reason right?”

“You mean besides staging my death, because I gotta tell you it’s right on track. Didn’t know you cared so much to enact such a complicated murder,” Dean couldn’t help it. He was damn terrified about a lot of things right now and humor was his only option.

“No you idiot,” Cas couldn’t help but laugh at Dean’s words. “I asked you here because… because I don’t want to be roommates.”

Oh.

“Not the answer I was expecting th—“

“I want us to be more than that.” Castiel finished. Dean heard nothing then. Pure silence echoed out through the wind that kept hitting Dean’s back. Did Cas say what he just said? Was Dean hearing things? Nope, that was definitely Cas sitting across from him, and yep, that was red creeping up on his cheeks that definitely wasn’t the cold and crap this is happeni—

Before Dean could say anything he felt the ferris wheel start back up again, whatever view they could have seen from the top of the ferris wheel now hidden by a newfound fear on top of heights. 

It was enough to set Dean off once more. “Holy shit Cas you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this but this ride is gonna kill us dead in three minutes because the whole thing is too damn bright to be structurally sound and did you hear those motors because I think that’s the last thing we’ll here and I never got to k—”

Any and all blabbing was stopped when lips pressed into to Dean’s mouth. It was the only thing Cas could think to do to get Dean to calm down. They fell into the kiss easily then, and Dean felt every wish list he’s had since the first time they met three years ago come true for that Christmas.

Dean and Cas both got off the ferris wheel in one piece, but it was their hearts that were the only thing to topple over in love.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find the story on [tumblr](http://destieladventcalendar.tumblr.com/post/153965738671/advent-3)
> 
> Also, you can say hi to me on tumblr as well [here](http://www.cardinalwrites.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
